


The Moon Watching Over the Sun

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: After one of Hinata’s spike accidentally hit Kageyama, Hinata began to pass more and more time with Tsukishima, who slowly began to fall for the little orange-haired boy.





	1. Chapter 1

“You stupid idiot!! Are you brain death? How many time I told you to be careful of your surroundings” yell Kageyama holding the left side of his face.

Saying Kageyama was piss-off, would probably be an understatement. If he could have kill Hinata he would have done it. A first years was tossing ball for Hinata and one of the orange-haired spike of hit full speed Kageyama. The latter was now ready to jump on the little number 10 to strangled him.

“ENOUGH!!” The scream was coming from coach Ukai “Kageyama you either calm down or get out of the gym, Hinata apologize more than once” he said.

“That fucking idiot…” began to say Kageyama.

“Kageyama get out!!!” yell Ukai, it was the first time they were seeing the coach like this him who is usually calm, he was now losing his patience over Kageyama attitude. “You knew they were practicing, you knew you could get hit if you passed and you still decided to pass.” added Ukai with a calmer tone.

Kageyama looked at his coach and then looked at Hinata “That stupid shrimp” he thought “it’s all his fault”. He walked toward the exit of the gym looking at Hinata with the eyes full of hate.

Hinata looked at Kageyama getting out of the gym, he was feeling bad for the number 9, he didn’t wanted that, but it wasn’t his fault. If Kageyama haven’t decide to pass when the newbie toss the ball he wouldn’t have been hit by the ball. Tanaka walk toward him and pat him on the head.

“Don’t worry, everything is gonna be alright tomorrow” said Tanaka.

“You think Tanaka-senpai?” asked the little orange-haired young man.

“Yes, you will see” he replied with a smile “You know how he is”.

“Okay!!” said Hinata, he was feeling a bit better now the new vice-captain of Karasuno had reassured him.

After Kageyama had left the gym, the practice continue, no one was thinking about it anymore, they were use to Kageyama bad temper. They all thought everything would be okay tomorrow.

The next day, Hinata was on his bike heading for the school. Crossing the street, he saw Kageyama from afar, he hit the pedals of his bike hard to quickly get to his teammate.

“Kageyama!” cheerfully said Hinata once he was close to him.

“Get away from me!!” harshly replied Kageyama.

“Still mad at me? Look Kageyama I’m really sorry, but you are the one who pass when I hit the ball” started to plead Hinata.

“FUCK OFF GET AWAY FROM ME!!” yell Kageyama looking at Hinata in the eyes

Hinata was wondering why he haven’t saw it before, Kageyama had a huge black eye on the left side, he couldn’t fully open his left eye.

“Kag…” Hinata didn’t know what to say, he was feeling even worse now, he knew Kageyama will not be able to practice for a while.

Hinata gave a hit to his bike pedals and left Kageyama behind. He knew trying to talk to him will be no use. Even if he wasn’t the one at fault Hinata knew he was the one that had I hit the ball. “Even if that first year tossed it, I shouldn’t have hit it, I should have wait Kageyama pass…But I didn’t even saw him passing!” he thought “No more toss for me from him I guess…”.

The first part of the day passed and the lunch time came, Hinata would normally eat with Kageyama, but he knew it wasn’t an option, therefore he try to look for new lunch buddies.  
He founded Yamaguchi and Tsukishima eating at a table in the cafeteria, he walk to them and ask if he could eat with them. Yamaguchi looked at his best friend waiting for him to answer.

“The king chased you from his castle” asked the tall number 11.

“hummm Kageyama yell at me this morning, he told me to get away from him” slowly replied Hinata ignoring Tsukishima sarcasm.

“Pfff of course with the black eye you gave him” said Tsukishima.

“Tsukki!!” quickly said Yamaguchi seeing how bad was feeling Hinata “Here sit beside me” he added.

“You are sure?” asked Hinata looking at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes.

“Yes don’t mind him” answered Yamaguchi “it’s Tsukki after all” he added with a smile.

“Thanks” replied Hinata with a weak smile.

After the lunch, the rest of the day passed quite fast and Hinata began to get nervous, he was wondering if Kageyama would be there or not. He got to the changing room, everyone was there except the genius setter. In the gym coach Ukai announced Kageyama would not be attending to the practice for about a week. The uneasy feeling Hinata had inside him was growing bigger, since he was feeling bad for what he done to Kageyama, Hinata started to think he should maybe come back to the gym when Tobio will be back.

He was about to go talk to the coach when Nishinoya stop him. He told him he knew what he was thinking and that it was pointless, it wasn’t his fault. Instead of dwelling over what happened to Kageyama, he should help the new kid with their toss “and I will receive them with the rolling thunder” he added miming the movement. The cheerful attitude of his small senpai had a positive effect on him and Hinata decide to stay for the practice.

The next day come and once again he ate with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and the day after and after. If at first Kei was annoyed by Hinata presence and never missed an occasion to add a bit of salt I the little orange-haired life, after the fourth day he was quite of use to it, even if he was still slightly annoyed by Hinata overly cheerful attitude.

The week passed and Kageyama came back, he avoided Hinata for the most part of the practice, while he was hurt by the attitude of his teammate, Hinata couldn’t do anything about it. When the club activities was about to end, Kageyama walked toward Hinata and told him he had to speak to him outside. Hinata wasn’t so sure about, will Tobio will yell at him again or talk calmly? Will he hit him? The small number 10 didn’t want to go outside alone with Kageyama, so he look around to see if he could find someone to watch over them, but everyone was still practicing. Seeing his teammate was getting impatient, Hinata reluctantly followed him outside.

From the other side of the gym, Tsukishima had witness everything and saw Kageyama bring Hinata outside. He let out a sigh and told Yamaguchi to wait, he had something to do and walk toward the exit of the gym, he looked around but didn’t see where Tobio had brought the little decoy. “So bothersome why he had to go that far” he thought when he noticed them near the stair leading to changing room.

Closer he was getting, better he was hearing the conversation, apparently Kageyama had apologize for his attitude, but he was still putting all the fault on Hinata. The small orange-haired boy try to apologize once again. Hearing Hinata apologizing for something that wasn’t all his fault annoyed Tsukishima even more.

“There you are, Hinata come he have to practice your timing for the block” said Tsukishima interrupting the conversation.

“Get back to the gym Tsukishima we are busy talking” harshly replied Kageyama.

“I would ask to his majesty to continue this talk later” said Tsukishima with a smirk.

“You…” Kageyama didn’t finished his sentenced, instead he looked at Hinata and told him to get away from him.

Hinata looked at his teammate and turn back to go to the gym followed by Tsukishima. Since the tall number 11 had told them they would practice blocking timing, they were better doing it.  
After they had left the school ground, Yamaguchi question his friend on the reason why he had left the practice for a few minutes. Tsukishima let out a sigh and explain he had seen Kageyama bringing Hinata outside for a talk. He just wanted to make sure Tobio doesn’t yell once again at Hinata for no reason.

“Wait are you saying you was watching over Hinata” asked the pinch server.

“Shut up Yam, I just wanted to make sure that idiot doesn’t become all gloomy once again. Seeing him jumping around from excitement for no reason is still less annoying than hearing him complaining about how that stupid King is mean to him.” replied Tsukishima.

“Haha let’s say I believe you” replied Yamaguchi with a smile.

“Shut up Yamaguchi” said Tsukishima annoyed.

The next day, Hinata came to eat once again with the pair. Tsukishima looked at the little orange-haired boy who was taking place beside Yamaguchi. He was talking about his math class, stating he didn’t really understand what the teacher was saying.

“…Ukki can maybe help you. Tsukki..? Tsuuuukkiiiiii ?The earth is calling Tsukki” Said Yamaguchi

“What?!” quickly replied Tsukishima who didn’t heard everything his friend said

“I said you could help Hinata with his math lesson, he had some problems to understand” answered Yamaguchi

“Why me? I don’t like helping idiot” stated Tsukishima

“Tsukkiii, you are the most intelligent” said Yamaguchi hoping it will work

“Flattery will lead you nowhere” coldly said Tsukishima avoiding Hinata’s eyes

“Please Tsukishima, can you help me with my Math class?” begged Hinata “I’ll do everything you want!”

Tsukishima looked at Hinata who had join his hand together while looking at him with his big brown eyes like a puppy waiting for his owner to play with him. Karasuno’s blocker let out an annoyed sigh

“Alright, but if you annoyed me too much with your question I’m leaving” said Tsukishima

“Okay” replied Hinata with a big smile

Tsukishima felt like he was blushing and tried to hide it away, it wasn’t the first time someone was looking at him like that, but it was the first time he reacted that way, not only he blushed but this reaction was cause by Hinata and he didn’t understand why he reacted that way in front of that little shrimp big smile.

“I’ll go to your home tonight after the practice” said Tsukishima avoiding Hinata’s big brown eyes.

“No problem! Gonna let know my mom! Are you staying for dinner? She might make a special dessert if you stay” said Hinata excited to have his teammate over tonight

“Ya…I will” shyly replied Tsukishima looking away still trying to hide his rosie cheeks

The bell marking the end of the lunchtime rang and the trio get back in their respective classroom.

After the classes, before the practice started, Hinata called his mother to let her know he will have a friend over and he will stay for dinner. He was really excited and ask her to bake a special dessert. Practice over Tsukishima and Hinata headed for the little number ten home.

“Is it still far” asked Tsukishima tired by the walk “Maybe we should have gone to my home”

“Oh..we are almost there” replied Hinata who was fearing Tsukishima would turn back annoyed by the long walk to Hinata’s home. “Maybe you want to get on the on the bike” he asked “you will just have to hold on me”

“You are probably not strong enough to carry us both” replied Tsukishima trying to not look to flustered by the thought of holding Hinata by the waist

“Hey! If you don’t want to get on it you just have to say it” quickly said Hinata before adding they will reaching his home soon anyway.

Which was the true, they could see the light of Hinata’s home. “Finally” mumbled Tsukishima once they were in front of the house. He watched Hinata putting away his bike and followed him in inside the house.

“MOM! WE ARE HOME!” He shout across the house

“Oh! Here you are, you must be hungry, the diner his almost ready” said Mrs Hinata.

“Thank you for having me” replied Tsukishima while bowing “I’m Tsukishima Kei, I’m part the Karasuno volleyball team with Hinata”

“Oh! Really happy to meet you” replied Hinata’s mom with a smile before going back to the kitchen.

Tsukishima looked Hinata’s mom walking away and saw running a mini Shouyou toward them

“BIG BROTHER!!” scream from happiness the mini orange-haired girl

“Oh Natsu!!” said Hinata with a warm smile “I’m happy to present you Tsukishima, we are on the same team”

“Ooohhh” said the little girl hiding behind her brother “he is big big”

“Big big ?” repeated Tsukishima after her

“Ha ha, yes Natsu he is really tall” said Hinata laughing “he is the tallest of the team”

“Ohhh” said Natsu getting close to Tsukishima and pulling on his shirt

“Natsu, you want to see the world from up there” ask her big brother

The little girl nod and kept pulling on Tsukishima’s shirt

“She want you to take her” said Hinata to Tsukishima with a smile

Tsukishima look at the little orange-haired girl who was pulling on his shirt “What a bother” he though but still crouch down and took the little girl in his arm

“YAY!!!!” shout Natsu once she was in Tsukishima arms

The little girl was giggling in Kei arms, she felt tall she was seeing over her big brother head

“Natsu is taller than big brother now!” said the little girl laughing

“Yes, Natsu is taller than me” replied Hinata with a warm smile, giving a look at Tsukishima telling him he can put down his little sister now.

Once she was back on the floor the little girl ran to the kitchen bragging to her mom she was taller than her big brother. They could heard Hinata’s mom laughing at a little girl story. Tsukishima watched Natsu running away and a little smile appear on his lips, the little orange-haired girl had the same kind of energy that her big brother had

“You seems to have a good relationship with your little sister” said Tsukishima once Natsu was out of his sight

“Haha, yes” shyly said Hinata “I really like my little sister…Oh right Tsukishima you have an older brother right?”

“Let’s not talk about that loser” said Tsukishima with a sigh

The pair get to Hinata’s room and dropped their bag on the floor. Tsukishima looked around. The walls were covered by volleyball ball poster, he saw the posters made by Yachi to promote their club. Hinata noticed his teammate was looking at the first poster their manager made.

“That was a nice one” said Hinata “It’s the one I like the most, I look so cool on it” he added with a bright smile

Tsukishima was about to agree but bite his tongue instead, it was true Hinata was looking awesome on the poster, he was jumping to hit the ball, perfect pose to get the maximum power. He kept staring at the poster until he heard Hinata genuine laugh

“Are you alright Tsukishima?” asked Hinata with a smile

“Yes..Yes” quickly replied the tall number 11 trying to hide his blush hoping Hinata will not noticed it.

“If you say so” said the little decoy sitting on the floor and taking out his mathematics book

Tsukishima sit in front of his teammate and ask to look at his previous homework a dismayed look appear on his face “This is worst than I was thinking” he thought “but I said I would help him” he let out a sigh and was about to tell Hinata he will have to work hard if he want to have good grade in mathematics when Mrs Hinata called them to the dining room, the supper was ready.

The two young man enter the dining room and Tsukishima noticed the bamboo steam on the table

“Nikuman!!!” said the small number 10 running to the table

“I know you are usually eating it after the practice with our teammates, since you were finishing the practice earlier I thought I could make you some, I filled them with pork” said Mrs Hinata

“Yummmmy” replied Hinata “Come here Tsukishima!!” pulling the chair next to him

Tsukishima sat next to Hinata and Mrs Hinata remove the cover from the steamer and his son took the wooden tong to serve his friend “How many you want” he asked, Kei replied he will start with one seeing there was also fry-rice and vegetables. After the main course, Hinata’s mom took out the dessert from the fridge. It was a strawberry shortcake, soon as he saw the cake Tsukishima’s eyes widen

“Woa you made a shortcake mom?! Asked Hinata excited by the view of the strawberry and the whipped cream

“You asked me for a special dessert, therefore I made this” replied Mrs. Hinata to his son with a smile “hope your friend like that” she added looking at a Tsukishima with a warm smile.

“Yes…like…that” slowly said Tsukishima his eyes glued on the cake

Hinata and his mom looked at each other and share a smile, while Tsukishima was still looking at the cake thinking it was Yamaguchi who gave Hinata the idea.

After diner, Hinata offer his mom to help her later with the dishes, she said it was okay, Natsu had already proposed her help. The little girl was already getting on her stool beside the counter with a dishcloth in her little hand. Hinata walk over his sister pat her head and stroke her orange hair “thank you little one, big brother have to study now” he said before give a peck on his sister forehead.

The duo get back to Hinata’s room, sat on the floor and get ready to study. Few hours later, Tsukishima was ready to go, Mr Hinata propose him to drive him back, it was late and they would feel safer if he accepted the ride. Hinata told him he would come with them, Kei agreed and they all three left the house.

Once Tsukishima was back alone in his room he laid on his bed and look stare at the ceiling. Since he was back from Hinata’s house he felt kind of weird, but he wasn’t able to say what was wrong and started to get annoyed by that “Why does I have to blush each time he smile at me” he said to himself “And what about the cake…”. He took out his cell phone a send a text to his best friend. He asked him if he told Hinata that he liked Strawberry shortcake, Yamaguchi replied by the negative, thus that cake was just a coincidence, but a nice and delicious one. Karasuno middle blocker, pushed all those weird thought aside and prepare himself to get a bath and sleep wondering how would be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of Hinata’s spike accidentally hit Kageyama, Hinata began to pass more and more time with Tsukishima, who slowly began to fall for the little orange-haired boy.
> 
> **********  
> Tsukishima is slowly realizing his feeling for Hinata, but the middle-blocker is still unsure of the way he just deal with them.

The next morning Tsukishima open up his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he had school today but didn’t want to go. He still haven’t figured out why he was feeling that way toward Hinata. How would he react when he will see him today during the lunch? Would he blush? Perhaps he could try to avoid the small decoy for some time, again if he do that Hinata will get depressed and start worrying for nothing, then Tsukki will be annoyed. On top of that Yamaguchi might asked him a lot of question he will not be able to answer. The middle blocker let out a sigh, there was no way out, he had to deal with the Hinata while figuring out what was wrong with his brain. 

He pushed back his blanket, get off his bed and change to his school uniform. Took his bag and headphone then headed downstairs where his big brother, Akiteru, was making breakfast. 

“Good morning Kei” he said without looking at his little brother.

“Morning” replied Tsukki.

“Are you alright ?” asked Akiteru turning his attention from what he was doing to look at his little brother.

“I’m” answered Tsukki.

“Hmmm if you say so” said Akiteru continuing what his was doing.

The tallest member of Karasuno couldn’t say he had a bad relationship with his brother but couldn’t say it was good either. He knew his big brother was proud of him and what he had achieved so far with his volleyball club, but Tsukki was still disappointed his brother lied to him when he was younger, just to protect his image of cool big brother and not deceive him. 

Akiteru put a plate on the table in front of his brother.

“Here eat” he just said before taking his plate from the counter. 

“Thanks” said Tsukki before starting eating.

“Are you going to eat at home tonight ?” asked Akiteru.

“Dunno” replied Tsukki.

“Where were you yesterday?” question Akiteru.

“Hinata” answered Tsukki.

“For?” asked the big brother.

“Tch...Helping him with his mathematics, that idiot can get thing right and I had to help him” he said clicking his tongue.

“That’s nice of you” commented Akiteru. 

“I don’t need you praise” replied Tsukki finishing his breakfast and bringing is plate to the kitchen to wash it. After he took his bag and left for school leaving his big brother wondering if he had said something wrong.

When he got outside, Yamaguchi was already there waiting from him.

“Good Morning Tsukki” cheerfully said the pinch server.

“Morning Yamaguchi” replied Tsukishima adjusting his headphone around his neck.

“How was it yesterday with Hinata” asked Yamaguchi.

“Okay I guess, he has more trouble than I thoughts, but he is willing to learn so we might get somewhere” said Tsukishima. 

“You will go back” asked Yamaguchi.

“Probably, he is an idiot and doesn’t get thing right away, I have to explain to him, but if I explain him stupidproof he understand” answered Tsukishima.

“Wow! I’m kind of amaze by the fact you had the patience to sit and explain thing to him, when last year you didn’t want to” remarked Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi...last year is last year and this year is this year. People can change” said Tsukishima slightly annoyed.

“Sorry Tsukki” quickly replied Yamaguchi with an apologetic smile.

The duo haven’t passed to school ground entrance, they heard someone yelling their name. It was Hinata who was arriving on his bike. Approaching his new lunch buddies, he slowed down and then stop completely. Hinata seems genuinely happy to see them. He began to get off his bike, but caught his foot in the frame and lose his balance. Tsukishima just had the time to catch the little oranged-haired decoy before he fell on the ground. The middle blocker sigh and told his teammate to be careful to not be too excited when he get off his bike. Hinata thanks him, apologize, smile and walk to put his bicycle away. Tsukishima watched Hinata walking away, shooked his head and get inside the school. Once again he had felt his cheek becoming red when Hinata smile at him and try to hide it from Hinata and Yamaguchi. Mostly from his best friend, he knew the latter will question him if he noticed it.   
During the lunch Hinata came to eat once again with them. This time he brought his english book. He had trouble remembering some verb and was wondering if Tsukishima or Yamaguchi had a trick to remember them. The middle blocker gave a look at the book, rolled his eyes and told Hinata to come home with him, he would help him to revised all his classes of the day. Hinata warmly thanks him and said that to show his gratitude he will treat him with meat buns on their way home and then proceed to eat his cute little bento his mother made him. Yamaguchi gave a look at his friend but the latter try to avoid any eyes contact with him which make him smile. 

School over, practice done, Hinata walked with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata asked if Yamaguchi will be joining them for the study time, but before the pinch server could answered, Kei told Hinata, Tadashi had stuff to do, he couldn’t join them. Looking at his best friend waiting from him to confirm, the latter had an enigmatic smile, Yamaguchi then told Hinata that he indeed at thing to do. A disappointed expression appear on the little decoy face, but Yamaguchi reassure him he will be there a next time. Karasuno number 10 smile at his teammate walk away with Tsukishima. 

Once in front of Tsukki’s home, Kei took care of Hinata’s bike and then walk to the front door.

“I’m home” said Tsukishima removing his shoes.

“Oh Kei! You brought friend with you” said Mrs. Tsukishima acknowledging Hinata’s presence.

“Good evening I’m Hinata Shouyou, I’m part of Karasuno volleyball club” said Hinata with bow.

“Good evening Hinata-kun nice to meet you” replied Tsukki’s mother.

“We eat on our way, we gonna revised our lesson in my room” said Tsukishima passing by his mother.

“Okay, I will bring you snack later” said the mother of the middle blocker.

Tsukishima was about to say it wasn’t necessary, but thought Hinata might need it to stay concentrated so he bite his tongue and walk toward his room, followed by Hinata. 

Once in the room, Hinata looked around him and noticed the dinosaur on the shelfs of the study desk.

“Tsukishima, you like dinosaur” asked Hinata while trying to reach the only one he couldn’t reach.

“I guess” answer Tsukki taking the dinosaur on the top to give it to Hinata. The number 11 just shooked his head wondering why he gave Hinata the dinosaur, while the latter could have take one closer to him. 

Putting his bag on the floor, he look that his small teammates who was trying to put back the extinct reptile figurine where it was, Tsukki look at the ceiling, cursed himself, took the figurine from Hinata’s hand and put it back on the shelf “Ready to study” he asked to the little orange-haired who was still looking at the dinosaur, Hinata nod and without looking at Tsukishima sit and put his bag beside him, he took out his english book since it was the main reason why he was there in Tsukishima’s room. 

Not long after they finished revising Hinata’s english homework, mrs. Tsukishima brought them little cookie and milk. After they finished their snack, they began studying their History lesson and finished by science. When the time to leave came, Tsukishima had to persuade him that his father would gladly take him back home with his bike fixed on the back support of the car. The middle blocker finally convince him by saying he will come along. 

In the car, Hinata started doozy off, the head against the window, it was a good thing Tsukishima remembered where the little decoy was living even if he visited his home only once. Tsukki watched Hinata sleeping next to him and suddenly wanted to touch the orange lock, it looked so soft. He was about to move his hand toward Hinata’s hair when he remembered where he was. His dad was driving and could see him through the mirror. The only thing Tsukki could do was watching Hinata sleeping while wondering what was this feeling growing in him. 

Once Tsukishima was back home after returning to drive back Hinata to his house, the middle blocker felt the need to sleep early, just to clear his head. He knew something was wrong, he began to have an idea on what it was and was scared to admit it. “It can't be that” he said to himself before closing his eyes for the night.

The next morning Yamaguchi was waiting for him once again in front of the door. 

“Good Morning Tsukki” he said looking at best friend who was still half asleep. 

“Morning…” mumbled Tsukishima. 

“You know Tsukki, I know you since a couple of years and I still haven't figured out why you didn't wanted me to be there while Hinata and you were revising” said Yamaguchi looking up the sky the arms cross behind his head.

“That idiot get easily distracted, it would have do any good if you were there” replied Tsukishima looking in front of him.

“Oh really…” said Yamaguchi who seems to think about something else “I thought you wanted to be alone with him for other reasons”. 

“You are imagining thing” commented Tsukishima. 

“Oh...I also was imagining you catching Hinata before he fell on the ground when he got off his bike” supposed Yamaguchi. 

“If that moron get hurt it will slow down the practice” replied Tsukishima. 

“Hmmm but the practice hasn't slow down when Kageyama got hurt” counterattack Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima didn’t knew what else to say, he knew his best friend was pretty observant, it was just a matter of time he realize something was wrong in the change of attitude Tsukishima had toward Hinata. The middle blocker sigh and look at his friend you was walking beside him.

“What I’m supposed to do do?” he asked.

“What do you mean? “ question Yamaguchi.

“With Hinata...I can’t look at him without blushing and it’s even worst if he is smiling at me…” explain Tsukishima.

“So I hit the nail?” asked Yamaguchi.

“Obviously and it’s painful…” replied Tsukishima.

“What are you planning to do” asked Yamaguchi.

“That’s what I was asking you” sigh Tsukishima.

“Oh….” Was the only thing Yamaguchi could say. He knew Tsukishima since the elementary school and it’s the first time he saw his friend confuse without knowing what to do “Will you tell him” he asked.

“No...not now at least, for him I’m probably still Stingyshima, the guy who always made fun of him cause he is short, the guy who call him an idiot, the guy who is annoyed by his cheerful presence and straight forward attitude” slowly said Tsukishima.

“Is it still the case?” question Yamaguchi “Will you still made fun of him cause he is short? Will you still call him an idiot or still be annoyed by his cheerful presence and straight forward attitude?” 

“If I change too much toward him, people will start asking questions, which I want to avoid” said Tsukishima while looking at his feet thinking about what to do “ and I don’t want to push my feeling on him either, I will just scared him and he will run and avoid me” he added, “I think the best thing to do now, it’s wait and see how thing goes, it’s not like I can really do something anyway”.

It was the painful reality, Tsukishima couldn’t say anything to Hinata, for now he wanted to keep the thing as they were and watch from afar, yet still keep him close. Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, hurt or anything. If he passed enough time with him maybe the small decoy will fall for him the same way it happened to Tsukishima. He will continue to help will to revised his lessons, if people ask he can always say that it’s just to make sure Hinata have good grade. If he fail classes it will affect his volleyball play. While approaching the school ground, the middle blocker have taken his decision, he will not tell anything to Hinata, make sure no one noticed and asked Yamaguchi to be careful to not let slip anything. 

“What will you do if Kageyama is being a jerk to Hinata? Like the other day when he was about to kill him?” asked Yamaguchi when they arrived to their school.

“Throw ball at him and falsely apologize like I usually do to annoyed him” flatly said Tsukishima looking around to see if Hinata was already there. 

He saw the bike attached to the fence, he pushed a sigh of relief, he will do have to deal with his own feeling now that will wait for the lunch time. Which arrive faster the middle blocked thought. He was sitting at his daily place with Yamaguchi when he was the little orange-haired decoy approaching their table.

“Hi!” cheerfully said Hinata taking place beside Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki wasn’t too hard with you yesterday” asked the pinch server.

“No, not at all” replied Hinata who was all smile. 

Tsukishima try to keep his eyes on his bento, avoiding any eyes contact with Hinata, one thing he couldn’t control was his blush, he couldn’t escape that and needed to hide it at all cost. He knew he couldn’t acted way he use to act with the little number ten, talking to him with a condescending tone, however if he could make sure Hinata doesn't realize his attitude change toward him, he would be relief. “I feel like my life span will get shorter” thought Tsukishima looking from the corner of his eyes Hinata smiling at Yamaguchi.

The lunchtime pass and the trio get back to their respective classroom. Tsukishima couldn’t really concentrate on what his english teacher was trying to teach him. He only have one thing, or maybe more, one person on mind: Hinata. He try to sort out his thought, clear his mind, concentrate on what he had to do. He knew his feeling for him, he wanted to know more about the little decoy of Karasuno. He might know him for about a bit more than a year, but they never hang out together, he always see Hinata as a annoying little shit running around. Now that he fell for that little orange head, he wanted to pass more time with him. He will continue help him to revised his lesson and homework, he will train with him and Yamaguchi during the practice. Tsukishima have set his mind, but couldn’t help but let out a sigh, a sigh louder than he actually though, a sigh everyone had heard, the class was silent and everyone was looking at him even the his teacher. 

“The heart that sighs as not what it desires” said the teacher with a smile.

“What!?” replied Tsukishima confused

“Haha that’s something my mother use the tell me each time I was sighing after not being able to have what I wanted” explain the teacher “Is there anything you would like Tsukishima? Something you want but can have?” she then asked without really waiting for an answer before going back to the black board

Tsukishima wasn’t able to answer the question, he didn’t want to answer it, he just feeling like he was blushing, he was blushing in class and Yamaguchi was behind him giggling. He lean his head back and suddenly thought his life just became more painful “How annoying” he thought before turning his attention to the front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata slowly began to realize the change of attitude Tsukishima have toward him, unsure of what it might be, he ask the help of a former team member. 
> 
> On his side, Tsukishima still doesn't know how to deal with his feeling for the little orange-headed

The rest of the day was especially hard for Tsukishima, after what happen in his english class, he tried to make sure to stay focused on the teacher, to not let his mind wandering. If was already hard enough for him, he couldn’t afford to let everyone know there was something bothering him, they might get curious and then they would nicely offerer to give him some help or advices. He didn’t need any help or advices he just needed to be left alone. He didn’t want his classmates to ask him questions, question he will not be able to answer, he will have to come up with some stupid story, like being concerned about volleyball. To him all of this was absurd, if only he could just take Hinata apart and talk to him, confesse without having to explain anything, without having to wait for an answer, he would be more than happy. But he couldn’t do that. Doing that will mean he push his feeling on Hinata, he will corner him, Karasuno’s number 10 will get scare and run away or he will just have no clue what Tsukishima is talking about and laugh at him cause he think it’s a joke. Tsukishima was stuck and he knew it. He had one other concern, Yamaguchi, is best friend, the middle blocker was afraid he would let slip something by mistake even if the pinch server had to assure him he will be careful to not talk about it when people could hear them.

During the practice, Tsukishima was watching Hinata hitting the ball tossed by Kageyama, the latter didn’t get over what happened, but he knew they was the shock duo and they needed to practice together. The tall number 11 was keeping an eye on both, just in case the setter start yelling at Hinata for no reason, which happen faster than he thought. Kageyama missed the toss and Hinata hit the ball in the net. Once again Hinata did nothing wrong, but Kageyama was still blaming him calling him name. 

The little decoy was looking at the setter without knowing what do, Kageyama was piss at him once again when it was his fault for not tossing the ball the way it should be. 

“WHY CAN’T YOU GET IT RIGHT YOU DUMB...OUCH” yell Kageyama looking around to see where the ball was coming

“I’ll beg his majesty for his forgiveness, the ball mysteriously change trajectory” said Tsukishima approaching Kageyama and Hinata “Maybe it’s time for the King to rest and breath so fresh air. 

“You…” replied Kageyama walking away

Hinata was looking at the scene without knowing what to do, even if he was pretty sure Tsukishima did hit Kageyama on purpose. But now the setter had left he couldn’t practice his spike anymore and was wondering what to do. Tsukishima was looking at him, give him a gentle smack behind the head and told him he could still practice his spike with one of the first years. They would be happy to help him. Hinata looking at him rubbing his head, smile and thanks him before going to ask the first year to toss him some ball. 

Walking over Yamaguchi, Tsukishima saw his friend was trying to not laugh

“What’s wrong” asked Tsukishima 

“I don’t know why but I have the feeling you are digging your own grave” he replied laughing 

“...Yamaguchi…”

“Sorry Tsukki” slowly said Yamaguchi turning his back to laugh 

Tsukishima couldn’t do anything but sigh, Yamaguchi was right, each time he was helping Hinata, the latter thanks him with a smile. But he didn’t want to continue being Stingyshima either, if he wanted to make Hinata fall for him he needed to show Hinata he was a good guy “Is that really a good idea, do a really want to make him fall in love with me by changing my attitude? But would it be like if I was forcing him, which I don't want. Again if I change my attitude too much, people around might found that fishy and ask question which will be even worst. Why did I had to fall for him” Tsukishima was lost in his thoughts and didn't here Nishinoya yell at him to block the ball. When he opened the eyes he was laying on the floor the first thing he saw was Hinata’s concern look:

“Tsukishima! Are you alright?” he asked taking a step back to let his teammate some room

“I’m. ..alright...I think” replied Tsukishima who was trying to get on his feet

But he was feeling a little bit dizzy from the hit he received, thus he fell back and remains on the floor. Karasuno’s coach approached him and insisted he goes to the infirmary. The middle blocker didn’t want to, but after the coach threaten him to live him on the bench for the next game, he didn’t really have the choice to go. Yamaguchi was about to propose himself to go with his friend when Hinata cut him and said he will go. The tall number 11 looked as best friend hoping he will still come with them, Yamaguchi smile and walk away. He took the hand that was presenting him Hinata and get on his feet with a bit of difficulties and headed for the infirmary with Hinata. 

On their way Hinata make sure to tell him that if he wasn't feeling good and he can still hold on him “Like hell I would do that” thought Tsukishima but instead he replied Hinata was so small he will see no difference between falling on the ground and hold on Hinata. The little number 10 replied Tsukishima was mean and if he was doing that it was because he wanted to thanks him for helping him to revised his lesson and homework after school. Tsukishima was about to say he was sorry for being harsh but bite his tongue and tell Hinata the only reason he was doing it was for the club, if Hinata’s grade were to go bad, Hinata would not be able to practice with him, Karasuno’s needed their decoy. After saying that Tsukishima had some regret but it was probably the best for now. Even if the situation was kind of dangerous, he was still happy Hinata was with him, but he couldn’t tell him that. 

Once they arrived at the infirmary, the nurse ask to Tsukishima to laid down and applied ice on his forehead and left the room leaving the two teammate alone together. Hinata was about to take his leave when Tsukishima stopped him. It was an unconscious reflexed, Kei hand was holding back Hinata by his sleeve. 

“...Tsukishima?” asked Hinata looking at his teammate confused 

“...So...sorry” replied Tsukishima letting go Hinata's sleeve while looking away

“Guess I will stay until the nurse come back” said Hinata with a smile

“It’s up to you” replied Tsukishima who was still avoiding Hinata’s eyes 

They remain in a awkward silence until the nurse came back, then Hinata left Tsukishima and told him they will see each other after the practice. Tsukishima watch Hinata walking away and hope the little decoy didn’t find him weird. His what is subconscient wanted was probably stronger than his conscient, somewhere deep inside him, he wanted Hinata stay with him until the nurse came back. 

Hinata was walking back to the gym, he felt kind of relief Tsukishima didn’t send him off soon as they were in the infirmary. The little orange-haired young man felt like something was changing in his teammate, he felt like if he was trying to hide something. Shouyou had noticed his change of attitude toward him. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but he knew there was something different about Tsukishima. More Hinata was passing time with him more he felt good in his company. The little decoy wasn’t sure of what it was, but he wanted to know more about his teammate. 

When he came back to the gym the team asked about Tsukishima state, Hinata explain the nurse told him it wasn’t necessary to call his parents but she rather keep him in the infirmary just in case. Some first years founded funny Tsukishima and Kageyama accident wasn’t treated the same way. While everyone was worried about Tsukishima, no one seems to really care when the setter received the ball, which hit him harder than the one that hit the middle blocker. Nishinoya explain them if Kageyama wasn’t always angry all the time for stupid reason, maybe they wouldn't had reacted that way. Yes Kageyama injury was bad but how they can make the difference between him getting angry for the right reasons and him getting angry for no reason when he is always getting angry for nothing. Now it didn’t really matter anymore, what was done was done and they couldn't change it. 

After the practice Hinata and Yamaguchi waited for Tsukishima, when the young man saw the duo waiting for him he told them they could have left without him, Yamaguchi replied Hinata insisted to wait. He didn’t want him to go back home alone when he got hit on the head. Kei sighed and asked Shouyou if he wanted help revised his lesson, but the little decoy quickly replied it he rather see him get more rest, his lesson could wait tomorrow.

Once they parted away, Hinata got on his bike and headed for his home. He began to think about his day and how he got worried when Tsukishima got hit by that ball. Although he was also worried about Kageyama he feel like it wasn’t the same. He got worried about Kageyama first cause he was hoping his teammate wasn’t hurt to badly, but then because he knew the setter would be angry at him even if he wasn't the one at fault. While the number 9 has the right to be angry, he had a pretty bad black eyes after all, this accident could have been avoided. However when Tsukishima got hit by the ball Hinata wasn’t only worried cause the middle blocker was his teammate, somewhere in him he feel like his was worried like when Natsu get hurt. Hinata was wondering if when he was worrying about his little sister was the same of when he was worried about Tsukishima “Maybe I could ask Suga-senpai” he thought. He didn’t wanted to ask to Tanaka and Nishinoya they wouldn't be much help and if he ask Ennoshita, he might trouble their new captain which he didn’t wanted to. Hinata decide to call his former vice-captain tomorrow before the practice.

Hinata reached his home and put away his bike, he got welcomed by Natsu who was showing with a drawing of him playing volleyball with Tsukishima.

“Look it’s the tall big brother” said the little girl

“Haha yes you drew me and Tsukishima” said Shouyou patting his little sister's head 

“Will Tsukishima big brother will come back” asked Natsu

“Maybe why? You want him to come back?” asked back Shouyou 

“Yes! He seems to really like you” replied the little girl

“Why are you thinking that” asked her big brother 

“Dunno, maybe cause of the way he looked at you” said the little girl walking away

Hinata watched his little sister going to the living room with the drawing in her hand. 

“Mom!?” said Hinata walking toward the living room 

“Oh Shouyou! You are late” said Mrs Hinata 

“Sorry I should have call, Tsukishima got a little accident, Yamaguchi and me waited for him” explain Shouyou 

“Oh is he okay” asked Mrs Hinata 

“Yes.. he is” quickly replied Shouyou “mmm Mom I was wondering something” then asked Shouyou 

“What is it? Something's bothering you? “ she asked

“Hmmm maybe” replied Shouyou to his mother “Does all reflex are action we made because we have to? Like eating or a reflex can be involuntary?” 

“Reflex are voluntary, like eating or breathing but also involuntary like when you put your hand in front of you when you fall” replied Mrs Hinata “Why are you asking?” 

“Oh it's nothing” said Shouyou pensively walking away to go to his bedroom 

In his room he closed the door behind him and looked at the poster in front of him. The poster made by Yachi, he remembered the way Tsukishima stared at it, like if it was the first time seeing it. He then realize he was particularly nice with him lately. Yes Tsukishima told him he was helping him with his lesson for the sake of the team, but the way the middle blocker acted when he tried to take the highest dinosaur figurine. He could have told him to take one he could reach by himself but no instead he gave it to him and then when he realize the little number 10 was trying to put it back where it was, Tsukishima could have told him to leave it on the desk, he could have take care of it later. And when Tsukishima came outside to get him when Kageyama try to talk to him or when he hit the setter with the ball. Lately each time Hinata was in some kind of trouble Tsukishima was there to help him. But why the sudden change of heart. Last year he was always making fun of him because of his height. Calling him an idiot because of his low grade. Now he was helping him almost like he was watching over him. “But why would he do that?” asked Hinata to himself “Maybe I could ask Suga-senpai to pay us a visit, he always been pretty observant after all” 

The next day before the classes begin, Hinata sended a message to the former vice-captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team. Sugawara was going to the university at Sendai, thus he wasn’t really far and could maybe come after his classes. The little decoy received the replied during the lunch break. Sugawara agreed to make a visit after his classes, Hinata to hide his excitement, he didn’t want Yamaguchi or Tsukishima asking too many questions. He knew he could have probably asked Yamaguchi, but Hinata was sure the pinch server will not say anything about his best friend without the consent of the latter.

After school, before the practice, Hinata waited for Sugawara at the school entrance. 

“Suga-senpai!!” shout Hinata running toward him 

“Hinata! Seems energetic as always” replied the former vice-captain 

“Haha maybe” said Hinata 

“So what's the matter? Do you have a problem with Kageyama?” asked Sugawara 

“No!No! In fact yes but he is not the reason why I asked you to come” quickly replied Hinata “It’s about Tsukishima”

“Tsukishima?” asked Sugawara 

“Yes, he seems to had changed a lot lately and I wonder why” shyly said Hinata 

“Change?” question Sugawara 

“He help me a lot with me lesson, he say it's for the team sake, but he refused doing it last year, and each time I'm in trouble or need help for something, he is there helping me” explain Hinata 

“Oh I see, so you want me to observe and see if he only change his attitude toward you or if he also change it with the other?” asked Sugawara 

“...Yes…” replied Hinata looking at his feet 

“Haha okay I'll stay for the practice and if I found something weird, I’ll text you later about it” said Sugawara patting his kouhai back walking toward the gym

 

Hinata and Sugawara enter the gym and everyone was happy to see their former vice-captain, Suga introduce himself to the first year and explain he was paying them a visit out of curiosity, to see how everyone was going, then the practice began and the one who used to wear the jersey number 2 took place beside the coach. They decide to make four vs four match to mainly practice their block and received. Takana, Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama formed the first team, while Nishinoya and three first year,Hiromu, Murasaki and Aoki, formed the second Yamaguchi had to stay on the bench since he injured himself during his PT class. The game was doing well until Tsukishima and Hinata blocked fail to block Aoki spike for the third time in a row, due to their height difference, jump in synchronization was harder, but Hinata was trying his best to get it. Kageyama patience toward the little number 10 was slowly fading away. Hinata was sensing it, he feel like if he commit another mistake the setter will yell at him and he was right. Hinata didn’t received well Hiromu’s serve and Kageyama got it on his shoulder, he looked at the little number 10 who was ready to be yell at, but Tsukishima place himself between him and Hinata. The look on Tsukishima’s face was saying everything, yell and I’ll make sure the next ball hit you for good, Kageyama click his tongue and took back his position. The scene occurred one more time and Sugawara asked to Yachi if it was recent Tsukishima deliberately put himself between Hinata and Kageyama when the latter was about to jump on the little orange-haired boy. Yachi smile and replied she also noticed it, the middle blocked seems to be more protective of the little decoy since the latter injury Kageyama during a practice. She also said she saw them eating together each day and leaving school together too. Yachi told her senpai she was pretty sure Tsukishima was helping Hinata for his homeworks and lessons. Sugawara founded it funny, since the year before Tsukishima didn’t want to help him. Karasuno’s manager laugh and said she actually enjoyed this change of heart and even wondered if it was hiding something else, Sugawa smile at the young lady and said:”Who knows”, while turning back his attention to Tsukishima who was stopping Kageyama to get close to Hinata for the third time. 

After the practice, Hinata left with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, since the practice finished late, Tsukishima couldn’t help Hinata for his lessons, he told him he will pass to see him Sunday, Hinata propose him to sleep over Saturday and they could start revised their lessons then. Shocked by the little decoy proposition, Tsukishima stuttered he will think about it and walk away followed by Yamaguchi.

Once they were alone, the pinch server couldn’t hide the fact he founded the situation really amusing

“Are you planning to decline the offer?” asked Yamaguchi to his best friend with a smile

“...Yamaguchi…” replied Tsukishima without looking at his friend

“Sorry Tsukki...but will you really let this opportunity pass? Plus I’m pretty sure Yachi start to have some doubt, at least she noticed you changed your attitude toward Hinata” 

“What do you mean? You hear her” asked Tsukishima who got suddenly curious

“I hear her talking to Suga-senpai” replied Yamaguchi “You know senpai is pretty observant and he noticed right away you changed”

“Now that I think about it, Suga and Hinata came to the gym together” pensively said Tsukishima

“You think Hinata invite him?” question Yamaguchi

“...Maybe..” simply replied the middle blocker who was still thinking 

“Do you think Hinata noticed something?”

“....Dunno…” said Tsukishima “I will...accepted his proposition and sleep over at his house and see what happen...I guess it’s the best way to know it”

“Hmmm guess you are right” replied Yamaguchi 

The duo walk in silence until they reach their respective house.   
Soon as he got inside his home, Tsukishima headed for his room, Hinata’s proposition plus what Yamaguchi told him about what he heard, give him a lot to think about. And if Hinata had noticed what would he do? Confessed or wait Hinata bring out the topic? Tsukishima didn’t knew what to think anymore. He began to feel all his effort to hide his feeling toward his teammate were useless: “Let’s just wait and see what happen this weekend, we are Friday, so tomorrow I will pack my stuff to go sleep at Hinata’s house” he thought before starting to prepare his bag. After he get out of his room tell his parent he will sleep over at Hinata house Saturday, they will revised for upcoming examen, he then go take a warm bath for sleep a bit later. 

While Tsukishima was wondering what to do if Hinata had noticed something was off with him, Hinata was sitting on his bed talking to Sugawara through the phone about what he saw today. His senpai told him he indeed noticed Tsukishima’s attitude change, he also said he wasn’t the only one to notice it, Yachi also did. But she wasn’t sure if it was hiding something. When Hinata asked his senpai what he was meaning by that, Suga asked him if there was something else different about Tsukishima

“Hmmm, I have the feeling he doesn’t want to look at me in the eyes, whenever I’m talking to him, he always look away” replied Hinata

“Oh really that’s interesting” said Sugawara “Hinata, next time you are alone with him, try to observe him more” 

“Okay that might be tomorrow night and Sunday, since I invited him to sleep over, he wanted to come only Sunday to revised, but I proposed him to come Saturday and pass the night” said Hinata a bit excited

“You invited him only to revise for school?” asked Sugawara curious to know if there was something else

“No...I bought him something to thanks him for helping me, but I figured he would be shy if I gave him at school” answered Hinata

“Oh I see..” said Sugawara “Hinata...let me know who the thing goes after the weekend okay?” 

“Hmm okay...Oh I have to go senpai, Natsu is calling me” quickly said Hinata before hanging up

Later during the night Hinata was thinking about his conversation about Sugawara, wondering why he seems that interested about how his weekend with Tsukishima will go. “Maybe he saw noticed something and want more information before telling me anything” though Hinata before going to sleep. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes, was the text sent by Tsukishima, telling he will pass the night between Saturday and Sunday over at his house. Hinata was happy Tsukishima had accepted his invitation. The little orange-haired young man, felt in a deep sleep and dream of volleyball and dinosaur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata found out how to deal with the feeling they have for each other, and confesses them, thank to Natsu, Hinata little sister.

Hinata woke-up early the next day, even if it was a Saturday, he had club activities, plus he didn’t want to forget to tell his mother Tsukishima will stay over for the night. He quickly dress-up and headed to the kitchen where Mrs Hinata was preparing her son lunch for the day. 

“Mom!” said Shouyou once in the kitchen

“Yes, dear?” asked Mrs Hinata giving his son a morning smile

“Tsukishima confirm he will pass the night here” replied Shouyou taking place the table

“Oh really? I will make sure the futon is out before you and you friend are here” said Mrs Hinata

“Okay...Oh do you think you can make another strawberry shortcake? I think Tsukishima really liked it” said Hinata before starting his breakfast

“Sure dear” replied Mrs Hinata with a smile

After he finish his breakfast, Hinata left his house on his bike for the school, on his way he meet with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

“Good morning” he said once next to his teammates

“Morning Hinata” said Yamaguchi

“Do you really need to be that noisy in the morning” asked Tsukishima

“Don’t mind him Hinata, Tsukki didn’t sleep well” explain the pinch server

“...Yamaguchi…” said Tsukishima

“Sorry Tsukki” slowly replied his best friend

“Oh...Do you still want to come to my house tonight? We can still push it back” said Hinata

“Yes I will still come, I told you I will come and I will do it” replied Tsukishima with a sigh

“...If you say so” said Hinata

The trio continue in silence, once there were at the gate, Hinata get off his bike and lock it to the fence while his friend was already heading for the changing room. As soon as they got in the gym, their coach warn them the practice will not last the whole day, his grandfather was in the hospital and he needed to take care of his parent’s store. Hinata worried about the old man ask if was serious, the coach told be no, but his parent still wanted to be by his side.   
The practice finished around lunch time, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ate their bento on the school ground before leaving, after the pinch serve took alone the direction of this home, while Tsukishima and Hinata were leaving for Hinata’s home. 

Hinata asked the middle blocker if he wanted to get on the bike this time, Tsukishima looked at the bike and told with a smirk Hinata his feet would still touch the ground, the little number 10 replied he could adjusted the height of the seat, however the tall number 11 told him he was okay, they just have to take a break, it was still early during the day, the sun was high in the sky, thus they had plenty of time to get to Hinata’s home. Hinata smile at him and then get off his bike to walk beside it. 

“Why are you walking” asked Tsukishima once Hinata was walking beside him

“Why I can’t walk?” asked back Hinata

“That’s not it…” sigh Tsukishima

“If you are walking, I don’t see why I should be on by bike” said Hinata looking in front of him

Tsukishima could only sigh at that logic he look at Hinata and told him that only if it was easy to adjust the seat he will get on the bike, the little decoy laugh and adjusted the seat the highest he could to make sure the middle blocker feet didn’t touch the ground, once in was done, Tsukishima and Hinata get on the bike, the little decoy made sure to tell his teammate to hold on his waist to not fall, which Tsukishima reluctantly did. Not that he didn’t really want to do it, it’s just the thought of holding his love interest by the waist made him blushed, at least Hinata wasn’t looking at him. 

They arrived at Hinata’s house faster than Tsukishima thought, while Hinata seems a bit more tired, he was still able to talk and walk normally. The orange-haired boy put his bike away and get inside his house followed by his teammate

“Mom! We are home!” shout Shouyou soon as he was inside

“Oh dear! Already, I thought you would be back later” replied Mrs Hinata walking toward his son

“The practice finished earlier” explain Hinata to his mom

“I see...Good afternoon Tsukishima-kun nice to see you again” said Hinata’s mom smiling at the middle blocker

“Good afternoon, Mrs Hinata, thank you to receive me again” replied Tsukishima with a bow

“Do you want to eat something before starting your revision” asked Hinata’s mom to the boys   
“Hmmm, Tsukishima, are you hungry?” asked Hinata looking at his teammate

“No, thank you” replied Tsukishima 

“Okay then, I will come to see you both later, if you need anything” said Mrs Hinata walking toward the kitchen 

“Thank you mom” said Hinata taking the direction of his room 

Once they were alone in the room, Hinata saw Tsukishima was still staring at the poster made by Yachi

“Do you want it?” he asked him

“Want what?” asked back Tsukishima

“The poster? The first time you came you were also staring at it” said Hinata

“No...I...don’t...want...it” slowly replied Tsukishima looking away

“You are sure? I can ask Yachi-san for an other one” said Hinata

“Yes, I am” replied Tsukishima looking for somewhere to sit

“Okay, if you don’t want the poster, take that instead” said Hinata taking out a little stuffed dinosaur from plastic bag. “The other day I was shopping with my mom and I saw it, I thought buying it just to take you for the help” explain Hinata with a smile while giving the little dinosaur to Tsukishima

The middle blocker took the plush in his hand it was a brown triceratops, he looked at it and then look at the innocent smile of his teammate in front of him. At that moment he saw himself pinning the small frame of Hinata on the floor and kissing him, that’s what he wanted to do, but he knew he couldn’t, at least not now, he didn’t want to scare him. Instead he thanks him and put the little dinosaur away, he then took out his book at ask Hinata to do the same. After a moment Hinata look at him like if he wanted to ask him something

“You have a question Shouyou?” asked Tsukishima without looking at his teammate

“Shouyou?” asked Hinata

“Ah….Hinata” Tsukishima couldn’t hide the blush this time

“HAHA, it’s okay...you can call me Shouyou if you want, but only if I can call you Kei” replied Hinata with a smile

Tsukishima wasn’t sure about that, even his best friend wasn’t calling him by his first name, but it was probably a step in the good direction for his future with Hinata. Tsukishima agreed to let him call him by his first name, but only when they were alone or with Yamaguchi, when they are at school he had to call him Tsukki like Yamaguchi does. Hinata happily agreed and get back to his mathematic lessons.

While Hinata was busy solving his mathematical problem, Tsukishima was watching him over his glasses. It was the first time he was looking at him carefully, his rosies cheek that was just asking to be poked, his orange hair that look so soft, he wanted to pass his hand through it, stroke them while the little decoy was sleeping beside him. Tsukishima knew he could be dangerous for him to pass the night here, he felt like a wolf in the sheep pen, he wanted to devour him, ravish his small body. However he knew he couldn’t do that, not now at least, even if somewhere inside him something was telling him, that Hinata might know why he had changed that much toward him. “Maybe I should just ask him” he thought “I always assumed he wouldn't know, but maybe I’m wrong”. Tsukishima was still lost in his thought when he noticed the little brown eyes, peeking through the small opening of the door. It was Natsu, she was back from wherever she was. Upon realizing Tsukishima was looking at the door, Hinata left his head from the paper in front of him and invite his little sister in his room. 

“Tall big brother will pass the night here?” asked Natsu sitting on his brother laps

“Yes Tsukki, will pass the night here” replied Hinata poking his sister cheek

“Can we play in the backyard later?” asked Natsu looking at Tsukishima with her big brown eyes

“...Maybe” replied Tsukishima

“Maybe you can play together while I will help mom with the dishes” suggested Hinata

“We can?!” asked again Natsu

“We will” replied Tsukishima who slowly left his hand to pat Natsu head.

“YAY!!” shout the little girl getting up from his brother lap.

Soon as the little girl got out of the room, Hinata laugh looking at Tsukishima. The latter asked him what was wrong and the little decoy replied that his sister seems to be really fond of him. The middle blocker couldn’t help but smile and agree with that statement and then told Hinata to get back to his math problem while patting his head. 

When he felt Tsukishima’s hand on his head, Hinata didn’t said anything, he was surprised, but pleasantly surprised. Not only they would now call each other by their first name when they will be alone, but Tsukishima was now physically interacting with him. Hinata liked that, he felt like he had butterfly in him. Even if he wasn’t sure of what it was, he liked that and was hoping it will stay like that. 

The pair studied until Hinata’s mom called them for the diner. Since Tsukishima seems to like what they ate the first time he came, she decide to make meat buns again and like the last time she also did a strawberry shortcake, but with more strawberries this time. Once again the middle blocker look at the cake like if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Hinata smile at the expression his friend was making while looking at the dessert and once again he felt the little butterfly in him. He never really had the chance to see Tsukishima like that and thought his friend should smile more often. After they finished eating, Natsu and Kei was playing in the backyard while Hinata was helping his mom washing the dishes

Tsukishima was pushing the little girl on a swing tied at a tree branch, from where they was, he could perfectly see Hinata in the kitchen. While he was watching over the little decoy, he hear Natsu giggling 

“Why are you laughing” he asked to the little girl on the swing

“Tsukki big brother seems to really like big brother” replied Natsu

“Why are you thinking that little one” asked Tsukishima curious of the answer he will get

“You always looking at him when he is not looking and and when he smile at you, you look away and your cheek become all red” explain the little girl

Tsukishima couldn’t believe what he just heard, Natsu, Hinata’s little sister actually noticed the when he was looking at her big brother. He was a bit taken aback by that and didn't knew what to think

“But you know, I think my big brother like you too” said the little girl

“Why?” asked Tsukishima who stopped moving the swing

“Cause, now big brother look at you the same way you look at him explain the little girl who began to move the swing by herself. 

At the moment Natsu said those word, Tsukishima lift his head and look in the direction of Hinata who was still in the kitchen. Both of them lock eyes and look away immediately to continue what they were doing. 

After he finished helping his mom, Hinata, join his little sister and Tsukishima outside, soon as he got next to them, the little girl run inside while giggling. Hinata looked at her wondering what was wrong with her. The little number 10 was about to propose Tsukishima to get back to his room when the latter asked him to go for a walk. Hinata agree even if he was a bit nervous.

Hinata and Tsukishima walk a bit and stop by a park near Hinata’s home. They were alone, only the moon high in the sky was watching them, in fact it was the only light around, the street light wasn’t strong enough to light up the old park. The pair sit in silence on a wooden bench. An awkward silence none of them knew how to break. Hinata could feel Tsukishima was nervous as he was. Tsukishima was the first to break up the silence, taking a long breath he slowly turn his head toward Hinata

“Shou...you...hmmmm…” he slowly said looking his word

“Yes...Kei” asked Hinata who couldn’t hide his pleasure to hear his friend calling him by his first name

“Hmmm you know, I didn’t tell you the truth” began to say Tsukishima while closing his eyes, the reason why I help you wasn’t totally for the club sake, it was more cause I wanted to pass time with you, lately each time you look at me…” 

Tsukishima couldn’t finish what he was saying, he just suddenly felt Hinata soft lips on his. Hinata didn’t really think before kissing Tsukishima, he just felt the need to do. When he realize the middle blocker wasn’t pushing him away, he knew it was the right thing to do. He liked being so close to him, sensing his cold lips against his. He wasn’t sure before, but now Hinata was certain the butterfly he felt earlier was cause by this feeling he didn’t quite noticed right way. He liked being with Tsukishima and he wanted to be more than a simple friend. 

Due the surprise, he opened his eyes, however seeing Hinata’s eyes were still close, he also decide to keep his eyes closed, he didn’t want to push him away, he didn’t want to break the magic. The middle blocker slowly get his arm around Hinata’s waist to bring him closer. When he open his eyes for the second time, Hinata was shyly smiling at him 

 

“Sometimes action are better than word” shyly said Hinata blushing

“You are right” replied Tsukishima who lean toward Hinata to kiss him again. 

When they broke the kiss Hinata was smiling at him and pass his arm around his neck to bury his face in Tsukishima chest, he felt so happy he thought his heart would explode. He felt Tsukishima arm around him, to bring him closer than he already was. He felt the middle blocker heart beat, it was a soothing sensation. Now they both now there were sharing the same feeling, they could pass to the second step, dating while making sure no one noticed it, “I just hope it would be easier than hiding my feelings” thought Tsukishima while kissing his new boyfriend cheek.

After a few moment the new couple decide it was time to get back to Hinata’s house holding hands, both were wondering what they should do next, none of them have thought about how people would react when they happen to know it. They knew they will to keep their relationship secret as long as the could. Hinata asked Tsukishima if Yamaguchi knew about it

“Yamaguchi know that I have feeling for you” simply replied Tsukishima “Does it matter?” 

“No...it doesn’t matter, it fact, I’m pretty sure you didn’t have to tell him” replied Hinata remembering how the pinch server was acting lately. 

Back home, Hinata and Tsukishima returned to Hinata’s room to continue their studies. When they got in the room, the futon was already set with the blanket nicely tucked under. 

“Are you really planning to sleep on the floor?” asked Hinata “My bed is big enough for the two of us”

“And what your mom will say if she find us?” asked Tsukishima who didn’t want to get caught on their first night

“Don’t worry, my mom will not caugh us” said Hinata with a smile

Tsukishima looked at his new found boyfriend, sigh and agree only if Hinata didn’t move too much, if he receive only one kick he will sleep on the futon. Hinata promise to not move and sit next to his little study table to open his english book. Tsukishima helped Hinata to get through his english homework and gave him some trick to remember some word for his upcoming test. Later the time to get their bath come, while Hinata try to convince Tsukishima to take his bath with him, the latter refused stating it was too early in their relation for that. The middle blocker took note to never forget how straight forward his boyfriend could be. After they each took their baths, they began to revised their science lesson, but seeing how Hinata was falling asleep in his book, Tsukishima decide it was time to get to bed. 

Before getting under the blanket, Hinata quickly wished good night to his parents and little sister and came back to his room. He slide under the blanket next to Tsukishima who seems to already be sleeping. Hinata was about to poked his boyfriend cheek to see if he was already sleeping, but the latter grabbed his wrist before and pull him closer to hug him. Hinata buried his face in his boyfriend chest and quickly felt asleep, soothed by Tsukishima breathing.

The next morning, when Hinata opened his eyes, he saw Tsukishima who was still soundly asleep beside him. He smile and kiss the tip of Kei’s nose, the latter brush off his nose which make Shouyou giggle. Hearing his boyfriend laughing, Tsukishima opened his eyes and saw Hinata smiling next to him. The little orange-haired got closer rubbed his nose against his, leave a quick kiss on his cheek 

“Good morning sleepy head” said Hinata leaving a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips this time.

“Morning” mumbled Tsukishima who was looking for his glasses 

“Sleep well?” asked Hinata who was now sitting on the bed

“I guess since I still in the bed with you” replied Tsukishima who had spotted his glasses on the study table. 

Tsukishima get out of the bed to get his glasses, then came back and sit next to Hinata. 

“You, you sleep well?” softly asked Tsukishima leaving a kiss on his boyfriend forehead

“Of course, you were next to me” replied Hinata with a smile

Tsukishima smile back and look toward the door, he was hearing noises coming from the kitchen. Hinata tell him that was probably his mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was smelling the scent of fresh pancake. His mother always tend to make pancake for breakfast when they had guest. The smell make Tsukishima realize he was getting hungry, the newly couple decide to get dress and after leave the comfort of the room for the kitchen, where Mrs Hinata was indeed making pancakes like Shouyou had guessed. A stack of the delicious flat cake was waiting to be eat in the center of the table. 

Hinata and Tsukishima took place next to each other at the table. The orange-haired young man asked to his boyfriend how many pancake he wanted and serve him. They added fruits and pour syrup over it. Tsukishima thought this Sunday morning at Hinata's house was livelier than what he was used to see in his own home. While Natsu was begging to have more syrup on her flat cake and Hinata was telling her she had already enough, it was almost overflowing from her plate, over at Tsukishima’s house, the morning would have be quiet, mrs Tsukishima would have probably asked her sons their plan of the day, while they were eating in silence on their side of the table. After, Akiteru would have left to work when Kei would have locked himself in his room until Yamaguchi come to make him practice his serve or whatever other volleyball related technic. Seeing this unusual morning scene, Tsukishima almost regret the year where he was growing apart from his big brother. They might be living in the same house, but unlike Shouyou and his little sister they didn’t talk much. Kei knew Akiteru at least try to gain those year back, but the only thing he could get from his little brother was mono word replied. Tsukishima was brought back to the present moment when he heard his name, Natsu wanted little berries but the bowl was closer to the middle blocker and she couldn't reach it. Normally Tsukishima would just have push the bowl, but this time he get up from his seat to serve the little girl who smile at him. 

After the breakfast, Hinata and Tsukishima fold the blanket and the futon to make more space in Hinata’s room and both boys installed themselves to the study table to continue where they had left yesterday, but this time they were closer to each other. We could almost say Hinata was sitting on Tsukishima, which the latter didn’t really mind, he was more there to help his boyfriend with his lesson. Kei was looking over Shouyou shoulder to see if he was getting the answer right and when he spotted a mistake he pointed it out right away. The only time they had to move away from each other it's when Mrs Hinata brought them sandwiches for their lunch. 

After finishing their meals, the boys headed outside to play with Natsu. Tsukishima would have never thought he would actually enjoyed passing so much time with Hinata’s family. Then came the time for the middle blocker to leave. The was packing his stuff in his bag under the watch of Hinata who was wearing a sad expression. He wanted his boyfriend to stay one more night. But Tsukishima replied they had school and proposed him to come pass the next weekend with him. Hinata happily agreed before hugging Him by the neck asking for last kiss before he leaves. 

Both were happy by the turn of event. Soon as Tsukishima left Hinata made a point to call Sugawara to tell him how is weekend was. Hinata was excited enough that he didn’t had to tell the former vice-captain of Karasuno what actually happen. Tsukishima did pretty much the same thing when he got home. He called his bestfriend and make him promise to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want the whole school to know it. Yamaguchi promised him to not talk, but warn him some people like Yachi would probably realize it by themselves. Tsukishima replied he will deal with that when the time come. 

Soon after hanging-up with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima receive a called from Hinata, the latter just wanted to heard his voice before going to sleep. Kei smile hearing that, he thought his boyfriend was really adorable yet a bit silly. He told him to look under the pillow on his bed. Tsukishima had left his hoodie thinking Hinata would most probably missed him. Kei could hear the joy in Shouyou voice when he saw the piece of clothing and state he will sleep with it. Not long after they wished each other goodnight. 

Shouyou couldn’t wait to be Monday and get to school just to be we Tsukishima again. Same could be apply to the middle blocker who was tightly holding the plush Hinata had gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno receive an invitation for a training camp in Tokyo. during their time in the capital, they receive the visit of the former captain of Nekoma and Fukurodani, Kuroo and Bokuto. 
> 
> Tsukki attend an unwanted sex class lesson with Bokuto-sensei...

The next day Hinata meet up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on a corner of a street. When the little number 10 saw his boyfriend he could help but shout is first name. 

“Kei!!” scream Hinata after seeing his boyfriend 

Yamaguchi looked at him with a smirk “Kei….?” 

“Don’t asked” simply replied Tsukishima with a gentle smile looking at his boyfriend coming toward them

Yamaguchi could see the change in Tsukishima voice and attitude, he was softer and he thought dating Hinata was probably the best thing that could happen to that cold-minded young man. 

Soon as Tsukishima and Hinata was next to each other, the young couple share a sweet kiss, almost forgetting Yamaguchi presence. Upon realizing it, they looked at him and blushed. Yamaguchi laugh and tell them to not mind him, but to be careful once they will get to school, Tsukishima replied he didn’t have to worry about that. 

Once the arrived at school Tsukishima waited for Hinata who put his bike away and the trio walk together in the school. Maybe it's was his longing to see his boyfriend, but Hinata felt the day passing really slowly. He couldn’t wait for lunch time to come. While he would normally sit beside Yamaguchi during their lunch break, this time Hinata sit beside Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was witnessing something he would never thought would happen. He always knew Tsukishima being cold and rational, but now his best friend was smile more and seems less tense. The middle blocker was still sighing when Hinata was talking to quickly or was too excited but he didn’t brush him off. 

After the lunch break they return to their respective classroom and impatiently wait for the practice. Tsukishima shown himself a bit more protective even if he tried to hide it. The other members of the club weren't even surprised to hear Hinata calling him “Tsukki” they just assumed they were now close friend, since they seems to pass a lot of time together lately. 

The days passed and people didn’t seems to question their relation even if was clear Hinata and Tsukishima was seeing each other more than needed. Hinata was sleep over at Tsukishima’s house a weekend and the next one it was Tsukishima turn to sleep at Hinata’s house. The reason was always the same, it was to help Hinata to revised for the sake of the team. To prove what they were saying, Hinata's grade went up and had more score in the double digit.

Their first month of relationship passes and no one was asking anything. Hinata’s grade were good, people knew it was because Tsukishima was helping him. But a rumor started soon to run, apparently Tsukishima was dating someone and they were wondering if he would continue to pass time with the little number 10 as much as before. 

The rumor start off with Tanaka talking to Nishinoya. The vice-captain said to the tiny libero he heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking about a practice. The pinch server was asking his best friend if it was who was going to “Who know who” house or if it was that person who was coming over. Tsukishima replied it was his time to go and he added he started to think he might always go sleep to that person since there was a bigger bed and he rather that. He explain his own bed was too small for both of them, even if they tend to sleep into each other arms. Tanaka told Nishinoya he wanted to ask Tsukishima what it was about but Hinata arrived and he decide to not ask in case the little decoy wasn’t aware he might lose his private teacher soon, he didn’t want to trouble him, Hinata had already pass some weekend at Tsukishima house, so he might get disappointed it he realize it will not happen anymore due to the fact Tsukishima was dating someone . After the wing spiker and the libero agreed to not talk about that during the practice. However, even if they agreed to not talk about it in front of Hinata , they couldn't help but speak about it to the other member of the club and soon then the rumor start to run in the hallway of the school, but everyone made sure Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata wasn’t aware of the rumors going around. 

The first month pass, then a second and a third. Summer vacation was drawing near and Karasuno’s male volleyball team received an invitation from Nekoma to join them with Fukurodani for a summer camp. Takeda sensei gladly accepted the offer. Last time they were invited to a similar activities, Karasuno’s boys learn a lot. 

When they arrived, they got the surprise to see the formers captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. While both young men were quite happy to see Tsukishima, the latter didn’t share their joy. He knew he will get trouble with them. They will probably question him on how’s his life since the last time they saw each other's and would probably noticed Hinata pass a lot of time with him. The middle blocker was already thinking of an answer to give them if they ask. So far the reason he gave everyone was still passing but those two were more clever than the appear and Tsukishima wasn’t sure they will buy it. But for now Kuroo and Bokuto were more busy harassing Ennoshita with their questions since he was the new captain and give him advises even if the new captain was still in contact with Karasuno’s former captain Sawamura Daichi in case he had question. 

Each day was the same, the teams members were getting up early in the morning, eat their breakfast all together, have practice match and penalties for the losing team, lunch time, more practice match, diner and individuals training until the bath time with the curfew at 10pm. While Hinata was passing a lot of time with Bokuto and Kenma, Tsukishima was passing his time with Kuroo and Lev without losing sight on his boyfriend.

Maybe it was because last year he never really paid attention to it, but Tsukki quickly realized how friendly Kenma and Hinata were with each other. Kenma was even calling him by his first name. In the beginning he didn’t really minded, but after three days, he started to get slightly annoyed by that. Tsukishima wasn’t even using Hinata first name in front of other, so why that guy from another school was using it. A part of him wanted to go see Hinata now and talk to him about it, but then if he was doing it people will start asking question and get suspicious. Therefore Tsukishima decide to put that aside for the moment and wait to talk to his boyfriend alone and he made sure it will happen. 

Due to the size of the bath only 6 people could take their bath at the same time in the end only two were left to take their bath. Normally Tsukki will be the last to take his bath with Yamaguchi, but since he needed to talk to his boyfriend, he secretly made Yamaguchi understand he wanted to take his bath with Hinata.

Once the bath time came Yamaguchi took part of a group with only first years. At least those newbies will not find weird if Yamaguchi doesn't take his bath in the same time as Tsukishima. Right after them the middle blocker and his boyfriend took their bath, for the first time together, Tsukishima had to reassure Hinata more than once, he had to tell him it was okay, he was the one who wanted that. 

“Really?” asked Hinata blushing 

“Yes...I...will...wash your back” slowly said Tsukishima 

“Okay…” said Hinata removing his shirt

Both were nervous it was the first time they would see each other naked and they were wondering who the other would react. After removing his t-shirt, Tsukishima smile seeing Hinata struggling get off his own shirt “I’m dating a toddler” though the middle blocker, walking toward his boyfriend to help him. 

“Lift your arms” said Tsukishima to Hinata while trying to not laugh

Hinata did what his boyfriend told him without asking question. He felt Tsukishima hand passing under his t-shirt, his long finger was softly touching his skin. Hinata giggle and said it was tickling, Tsukishima sighed and lift Hinata’s shirt to remove it. Once the little decoy head had pass through the collar, he shook his head to place his hair. Hinata look at Tsukishima in the eyes and place his arms around his boyfriend waist. Tsukishima smile and tilted his head forward to reach the soft lips of Hinata who was just asking to be kissed. 

They were alone in the bathroom and they were the last to take their bath. Tsukishima thought they could maybe take their time a bit more

Hinata felt Tsukishima tongue passing his lips he nervously did the same, their tongue slowly tangled together until Hinata had difficulties to breath. Tsukishima laugh a little, kiss his forehead and get fully undressed. He was soon followed by Hinata who was planning to enroll a towel around his waist, but Tsukishima took it from his hand saying he will need to get used to be seen naked by him. They were dating after all. Hinata smile and blushed before asking Tsukishima to sit on the little stool. 

Hinata soaked a sponge a water and soap and proceed to rub his boyfriend back. He didn’t want to rub to hard to not hurt him. He did it gently, making sure the water didn't get cold. After Tsukishima rubbed Hinata’s back, leaving kiss on his neck, then both get into the warm water of the tub. 

Hinata was sitting next to Tsukishima, he first wanted to sit in between his boyfriend long leg, but changed his mind, not knowing how Kei would react. His rest his head on his shoulder while playing with the long finger of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when Tsukishima clear out his throat 

“Say...Shouyou does that Nekoma setter always call you by your first name” he asked to Hinata 

“Yes we are friend” replied Hinata wondering why Tsukishima was asking him that “He was already doing it last year, I call him by his first name too”

“Oh I see…” simply replied Tsukishima looking at the water

“...Are you….jealous?” question Hinata 

“.....I just found you were both really friendly to each other and….that guy seems happier when you are around” answered Tsukishima 

“Ha! Ha! You silly… yes we call each other by our first name, yes we are friendly to each other, friend are supposed to be friendly to each other, but the one with who I will sleep each weekend when we will get back to Torono is you. You are the one I will call before going to sleep just to hear your voice and you are the one I will kiss right now” said Hinata before stretching his neck to reach his boyfriend thin lips. “You being jealous of Kenma is like if I was jealous of Yamaguchi” he added before kissing him again

Tsukishima sigh and felt embarrassed for being jealous. He passed his arm around Hinata’s shoulder to bring him closer and whispered to his ear he was sorry. Hinata laugh saying it was almost happy to see him jealous of his friendship with someone else,

“That’s mean you care about me” he said kissing him again

“Of course, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't dating you” replied Tsukishima kissing him back before getting out of the water. 

The young couple get back to their room where everyone were already asleep. Tsukishima took this opportunity to kiss Hinata one last time before walking to his bed.

Before falling asleep, they were both thinking about the same thing. Both wanted to touch the other more, feel the soft skin of the love one under their fingertips. Kiss, being more passionate with their relationship. Both wanted to own the other for a night or more. For the first time since the beginning of their relationship they were thinking about having sex. 

But how two boys have sex, while Tsukishima had a slight idea, Hinata was clueless on the subject. Tsukishima was wondering if he could do some research beforehand, it's not like if he could ask someone advises, one thing was sure is that he need condom, again how he will get that? Maybe he could ask his big brother to buy them. Anyway they weren't there yet, even if both was hoping it will come soon. 

The days were passing and the end of the summer camp was becoming closer. Each team were still practicing as hard as ever, continually learning new thing from the other teams.

One evening after the diner, Hinata was practicing his spike with Akaashi and Kenma while Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima were sitting outside the gym. The formers captains were talking about their daily life in the university when suddenly Kuroo asked Tsukishima how was his love life

“So I heard you was dating someone for some month now...did you have sex with her?” asked Kuroo

Tsukishima who was drinking water spit it out, from all the question he didn’t want to be asked was that one 

“I will take that as a no” said Kuroo laughing 

“Never had sex...let me give you some advises” added Bokuto 

“Don’t think it will be the same” said Kuroo looking at his friend 

“Sex is sex it’s work the same way, no matter with who and how you do it” replied Bokuto to Kuroo before looking at Tsukishima in the eyes “First came sure you have enough condom, believe me more you have better it is, it's really not good is you don't have enough believe me, I know someone who got angry when I came inside. After make sure you to prepare the person who will receive you well, foreplay are really important, REALLY important too don't forget that step it will help to set the mood. To prepare your significant other, use your fingers, that's what I do and that what work the best, even if sometimes sex toy can come handy. After when you will be sure you can put your thing in, it's easy to know it will become softer, you pressed your cock against where it should go and push. You’ll see, if you prepare the other well it will just slide in, but I would still suggest to you some kind of lubricant, Vaseline can do the work, saliva too, so I spit in my hand and rub in on my cock, unless the person with who you are like giving blow job. .. shhh don’t tell him I told you that but Akaashi like giving me a head before I fuck him” 

“Akaashi…?” asked Tsukishima confused 

“Yes that stupid Owl is dating the brand new Fukurodani captain” explain Kuroo pointing at the setter who was ready to toss the ball to Hinata

“I really don't see the matter? You are dating a cute little kitty no?” asked Bokuto to Kuroo

“A cute little kitty? What the hell you are talking about?” asked Kuroo to his friend 

“The cute little kitty over there” said Bokuto pointing Kenma

“Ken...you stupid idiot, he is my best friend for fuck sake, I'm not dating him, if he ever date someone it will be his new portable console” replied Kuroo with a sigh.

“Oh! Ho! You are not dating? I was sure you were…” slowly said Bokuto 

“No.we.are.not” replied Kuroo even slower.

Before Bokuto could replied anything, he received a ball head the head, ball send by Akaashi

“Bokuto stop disturbing Tsukishima and come to practice, when you are disturbing him, you are troubling someone else” coldly said Akaashi pulling Bokuto by the collar.

“Thanks Akaashi...that idiot just traumatized Tsukki” said Kuroo laughing while getting up and walking inside the gym.

Tsukishima was left alone outside with his thoughts. He didn’t really wanted to know Bokuto sex life, he didn’t really wanted advises from him, but he had to admit he might become useful later. He finally got up and joined all the other in the gym, he gave a brief look at Hinata who smile at him before turning his attention to Kenma and Akaashi.

One the final day of the training camp, the coach organized a bbq like the first time they meet to reward them for their hard work. It was a nice day, the sun was out without any cloud in the sky. People were having fun, talking about what the would do for what was left of summer day. Most of them were planning finishing their summer work, while Tsukishima had another idea in mind, his parents and brother would be leaving for a week or more, maybe he could invite Hinata to pass a whole week with him and have their first time during that week. Tsukishima idea seems right to him, now he just needed to ask his brother to buy him condom, which will not be an easy task.

 

Summer training camp over, Karasuno left Tokyo behind to go back to their hometown Torono.

When Tsukishima came back to his house, he knew he had to quickly asked his brother, because the time between his arrival and his parents and brother departure was short. He was just hoping Akiteru will not ask too many question, it was already embarrassing enough to ask him that.

He knocked on his brother room door and wait for an answer

“Yes…?” asked Akiteru from the other side of the door

“Hmmm it's me...Kei, I want to talk to you” replied Tsukishima 

“Oh! Come in” quickly said Akiteru opening the door “What is it?” he then ask once is little brother was in his room

“I have a favor to ask you” slowly said Tsukishima looking at his feet

“Okay...what is it” asked Akiteru wondering why his brother seems to be shy

“Hmmm I need you to buy something for me” replied Tsukishima who couldn’t look his brother in the eyes 

“What is it?” asked Akiteru 

“Hmmmm… condoms….”said Tsukishima who was embarrassed to ask his brother to buy him something he needed for his private needs

“Sorry?” asked Akiteru “You want me to buy you condom?” he added to be sure he was hearing the right thing 

“Yes….and maybe more than one boxes” said Tsukishima remembering what Bokuto had told him

“But for...what” asked Akiteru

“Do I really need to say it” replied Tsukishima who was now looking his big brother in the eyes “I will give you the money”

Akiteru sigh confused and told him to never mind the money, he will buy it for him. He then ask to Tsukishima for when he needed that, Tsukishima replied before he leave with their parents. Akiteru didn’t ask for more and assured his little brother he will buy the condom tomorrow. Tsukishima thanks his brother and leave the room relief. Now he had to call Hinata and ask him if he could come over his house during the time his parent and brother wasn’t there. 

“You are sure I can come for a whole week?” asked Hinata over the phone after hearing his boyfriend request 

“If I ask you, then yes I'm sure, if you are worried about your summer homework, you can still finish them when we will be together” said Tsukishima 

“If you are sure I will not trouble you, I will come pass the week with you Kei” replied Hinata 

“Don’t worry Shouyou, I’m positively sure I want to pass the whole week with you” assured Tsukishima 

“Okay...when I can come over?” asked Hinata 

“My parents and Akiteru are leaving on Sunday morning, so you can come later that day” replied Tsukishima 

“Okay, see you Sunday then” said Hinata excited to pass the whole week alone with his boyfriend 

“See you Sunday” replied Tsukishima before hanging up 

Saying Hinata would come to finish his summer homeworks, was the perfect reason to give if people ask. They could still practice volleyball at the community center close to Tsukishima house and hang out with Yamaguchi. Since he knew there was a possibility it didn’t happen on the first day, he needed to think of something to do, plus they will not have sex all day, thus he had to find some other activities to do. 

After talking to Hinata on the phone, he texted Yamaguchi to let him know, Hinata will pass the week at his house to finish his work. He knew his bestfriend would probably guess the real reason so he didn’t bother to tell him more. 

Once Tsukishima was sure everything was ready, he took his bath and so sleep soon after. 

The next day, Akiteru came in his room and leave two boxes of condoms on his study desk without asking questions, however he still mentioned he was curious to know with whom he will use that. His little brother blushed and replied he might tell him if everything goes the way he want. Akiteru laugh patted his brother head a leave the room while Tsukishima was putting away the boxes keeping in mind he would have to try one to see if it's fit, which in did while taking his bath. It was the right size, everything was set now it only missed Hinata.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata saying over at Tsukishima place for the week, Tsukishima is planning to have their fist time.  
> Will everything will go as planned ?

Sunday came and Tsukishima’s family left in the morning, right after the breakfast. Around noon, the middle blocker saw Hinata’s parent car coming, Hinata was there for the week and Tsukishima began to be nervous. Tsukishima opened the door and Hinata assured his mom he will call if there is anything before giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. 

As soon as they saw the car leaving, the young couple close the door. Tsukishima carried Hinata’s bag in his room while asking Hinata to wait for him in the living room. He knew he would have to tell him the reason why he invited him over. He couldn’t jump on him without any warning. 

Tsukishima came back to the living room and sit beside Hinata. He passed his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, close enough that Hinata had to sit on him. He rubbed his nose against Hinata nape and kiss it. Hinata could feel Tsukishima heartbeat racing on his back. He knew he was nervous, but wait for him to talk. The middle blocker took a deep breath and ask his boyfriend if he knew why he invited him for the week.

“I think I know why” answered Hinata. 

“Really?” asked Tsukishima. 

“Yes...it's been around five months we are dating and you think it's time for us to have sex” answered Hinata blushing. 

“So you knew” slowly said Tsukishima kissing him on the neck. 

“Yes...I was wondering when we will do it for the first time, when you told me your parents and brother were leaving, I thought it would be the right time to do it” said Hinata twisting his neck to look at his boyfriend.

“You are more intelligent than you look” said Tsukishima with a smirk before kissing Hinata in the lips “But it will have to wait tonight, cause for now I have to see what you have left to do for your work. 

Hinata get up from Tsukishima laps and told him he didn’t had much to do, only math and science. Tsukishima replied he will still give a look to his other homeworks before. While Hinata was correcting his mistakes in his History work,Tsukishima look for more information on the Web, just in case something happen with the condom. 

Diner time came, Tsukishima warmed up what his mother had left for them for tonight. After cleaning the dishes they walk back to Tsukishima room to let Hinata finish is mathematics homework, the other will have to wait tomorrow. Soon as Hinata had finished to put his stuff away. Tsukishima who was sitting on his bed the back against the wall asked his boyfriend to come sit with him. 

Hinata sit between his boyfriend long legs and Tsukishima passed his arm around him, kissing him on the neck. “Ready?” he whispered to Hinata. The latter replied he was, even if he was nervous. “Don’t worry, I am too” replied Tsukishima laying Hinata on the bed to kiss him.

It was probably the longest kiss they ever share, soon after it was broken, Tsukishima propose to Hinata to remove their clothes while removing his glasses to put them on the night table. It didn’t took long before both were naked, back on the bed. Tsukishima was laying on top of Hinata his right arm behind his boyfriend back, he was kissing him on the neck, following the shoulder line. He feel Hinata shivering, he looked at him and ask if he was cold, the little orange-haired replied he was just nervous and excited, Tsukishima smile and continue what he was doing. 

He was going lower on Hinata’s body, playing with Hinata’s hard nipples, he was hearing his boyfriend calling his name. Tsukishima wanted to hear him more. He continue lower, until his intimate part. He look at Hinata dick, took it in his hand and stroke it. He never thought, during his 17 years of life, he would had sex with another guy, he would have never thought, sucking on and another dick, but now he was doing it and wasn’t planning to stop anytime soon. 

More Tsukishima was sucking on Hinata’s cock, more Hinata was calling out his name. Hinata never thought he would like that sensation that much. He wanted more, he wanted to feel the weight of Tsukishima body on his small frame. Hinata run his fingers across Tsukishima blond hair arching his back. “Kei…” he said. Tsukishima looked at him and feel like Hinata was close to come. He stop doing what he was doing sit on the bed in front of Hinata 

“You gonna have to do the same” shyly said Tsukishima

“Okay…” replied Hinata kneeling on the bed in front of Tsukishima.

Hinata gently took his boyfriend dick and start stroking it with an up and down motion. He licked the tip, kiss it before putting it in his mouth. 

While Hinata was giving him a head, Tsukishima run his hand on his back up to his butthole. “It might hurt a bit” he warn Hinata “So don't clench your teeth” he added before putting one of his finger in Hinata butthole. Surprise Hinata let out a little squeal, but soon continue sucking on Tsukishima’s cock. 

Tsukishima was pulling in and out his one finger, when he felt the skin around it was becoming softer, he put a second one and did the same thing then he put a last one. He figured three will be enough to stretch Hinata’s butthole. It took some time to time to the skin around Hinata’s butthole to relax enough to let Tsukishima think he was ready. But, soon as he felt Hinata was ready to be penetrated. He told the little orange head to stop sucking on his dick and reach out the first drawer of his desk to take a condom boxe. He took a little pocket and tear the top. He was about to unroll it when Hinata ask to let him to it. Tsukishima agreed and watch Hinata unrolling the rubber on the really hard cock. 

He then asked to Hinata to suck on his cock against to make it more slippery. Tsukishima could had spit in his hand, but he like the feeling of Hinata’s lips around his dick. Once he judge it was enough. He gently ask to Hinata to lay on his back and raised his pelvis while spreading his legs. Tsukishima kneel between Hinata’s legs and lift him a bit more. He hold his cock against Hinata butthole and pressed to push it. Doing it he make Hinata promise that if he could bear with the pain to tell him. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. Hinata agreed and tell him to continue pushing. 

It took a certain amount of time before Tsukishima cock was all pushed inside Hinata, the hardest was to make the head passed, but once that was done, he becomes easier to do. 

It felt so warm inside Hinata, Tsukishima wanted to stay like that, for the longest time possible. He didn’t want to move, just stay inside the one he loved, was enough.

Hinata was a bit in pain, but it was bearable, he just ask to Tsukishima to wait before moving. When he got used to feel Tsukishima in him he gave him the green light to move. 

Tsukishima gently thrust in Hinata, slowly pulling in and out his cock, each time he was moving, he could hear his boyfriend moaning his name and he liked that, but he also wanted to hear him scream it. Gradually Tsukishima began thrusting faster in Hinata. The latter was arching small body, letting out louder moans, moans that soon turn into scream. Hinata start to ask for more, he was telling Tsukishima how much he loved him. The middle blocker was pleased and continue to thrust faster and faster. Faster Tsukishima was moving, louder Hinata screams was, he soon felt Hinata’s butthole squeezing his cock, it became tighter, he loved the sensation and he could tell by the scream of pleasure, Hinata like that too. 

Tsukishima was on top of Hinata, thrusting in his lover body, Hinata was still saying his name out loud, arching his back, gripping the sheet under him, his butthole became even more tighter, Tsukishima felt like he was hitting the good spot, soon he also felt his cock becoming bigger, Hinata felt it too “Kei….so big…” was the only thing he could say. Both were about to reach their limit, both were about to cum. 

With a last thrust, Tsukishima call out Hinata’s name, while Hinata was screaming Tsukishima’s name. He then felt his semens filling the empty space in the tip of the condom and felt Hinata’s cum running down his cock. It was translucide and sticky, but the middle blocker didn’t care. He had made sex with his boyfriend and he was delight. 

Before slowly laying down beside Hinata, Tsukishima remove the condom full of semens, knot it and throw it in the garbage bin beside his study desk, keeping in mind he had to hide it before his parent came back. In fact he would probably have to find a way to throw all the condom he gonna use during the week without his parent finding them.

Both were taking back their breath. Hinata turn his head toward Tsushima and move to make his head rest on his lover chest. He was feeling it raising and lowering following Tsukishima’s breath. Hinata felt exhausted, even more tired than after their match against Shiratorizawa. 

Hinata and Tsukishima were now relaxed, Hinata was about to fell asleep when his boyfriend gently move him, telling him they should go take a good bath. 

“Can you move” ask Tsukishima to his boyfriend “I can carry you”

“Hmmm I should be able to walk, if not you will be there” said Hinata

“Of course” replied Tsukishima kissing Hinata forehead before helping him to get out of the love nest.

Hinata painfully walk to the bathroom with the help of his boyfriend, his hips were hurting, halfway he shyly asked Tsukishima to carry him to the bathroom, which the middle blocker did with a smile. 

In the bathroom, Tsukishima sit Hinata on the stool and proceed to wash him carefully. 

“Are you okay?” gently ask Tsukishima to Hinata 

“Yes..” replied Hinata looking at his boyfriend with a smile. He then lean backward and pressed his back against Tsukishima chest. 

Tsukishima finished washing Hinata and help him to enter the bathtub, he then quickly wash himself before joining him in the warm water. 

Hinata was sitting in front of Tsukishima, between the leg of the middle blocker, the latter passed his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder, leaving soft kisses on his neck. 

“So how are you feeling now?” slowly asked Tsukishima rubbing his nose against Hinata’s neck.

“I’m okay…” shyly replied Hinata pressing his small body against the tall body of Tsukishima

“Was it good” asked Tsukishima

“Yes” quickly replied Hinata whom had slightly twisted his torso to look at his boyfriend “Will we do it again...this week” then asked Hinata

“That’s the plan” replied Tsukishima

“Then it’s a great plan” simply replied Hinata smiling, taking back his initial position

Tsukishima smile rubbed his nose against Hinata’s nape, close his eyes and pray the Gods this moment last forever. 

After the bath, back to Tsukishima’s room, the middle blocker proceed to massage, Hinata’s back and hips to help to make the pain go away. Under his boyfriend soft touch, Hinata slowly felt asleep. Not long after, Tsukishima laid beside him, hugged him and closed his eyes. Hinata slept in his boyfriend arms the whole night. //

The next morning, Hinata woke-up before hi boyfriend and slowly get out of the bed. He didn’t want to wake up Tsukishima who was still sleeping soundly. His hips felt a bit sore, despite Tsukishima massaging them, he guess he would have to get use to it, if they were to have sex again. He quickly dress himself, making sure to not make too much noises, left the room and headed for the kitchen with a notebook he took from his bag. 

Before leaving his home the day before, he had asked the recipe to make pancake to his mother. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend with that sweet breakfast. Now he was just hoping he had all the ingredients on hand. After finding everything, he prepare the mixture and start baking the pancakes. 

Not long after Hinata had started to prepare the breakfast, Tsukishima, woke-up, dressed up with a simple pair of pants and headed for the kitchen. He was smelling something he already smell before. It was pancake, Hinata was baking pancake for their breakfast. When he got in the kitchen, he wished being able to see this each morning, Hinata in front of the stove with a t-shirt too big for him and his trunks that was barely longer than the bottom of the t-shirt. The orange-haired young man, was dancing with the spatula in the hand, humming some song. 

Tsukishima walked behind him, place his arm around the small waist of his boyfriend and leave a kiss on his neck

“Morning little one” he whispered in Hinata ears

“Morning Sleepyshima” replied Hinata without turning his attention from the stove to not burn the last pancakes.

“Sleepyshima…” replied Tsukishima clicking his tongue

“You don’t like that” innocently asked Hinata removing the pancake for the pan 

Tsukishima smile “You can call me the way to want he said, as long as you scream my actual name when the night come” he said with a smirk

“Don’t worry, I will” replied Hinata deposing the plate full of pancakes on the table before hugging his lover by the neck and kiss him

“Good morning Kei” he said with a smile. 

The Moon had watch over the Sun for so long that he felt in love with it. It knew it couldn’t keep it for itself, but it couldn’t help but wanted to own it. Now the Moon and the Sun was belonging to each other, and Tsukishima would make everything possible to make sure nothing change. Like the Moon he watch over Hinata and fell in love with him, while he couldn’t keep him for himself, nor hide him, he would make sure no one hurt him. 

When the night came, they make love once again and the day after too. Even if Hinata hips was sore in the morning he was still waking up before Tsukishima to prepare the breakfast. This week was probably the best week Tsukishima had pass from his whole summer, probably even from his whole life.

Then came the time for Hinata to go back to his home after making Tsukishima promise to come to his home next weekend. Hinata’s parents would be out of town with Natsu so he would have the home for himself for the weekend. Tsukishima gladly accept the offer hoping the next week-end will come fast. 

Tsukishima and Hinata were in love, as much as they were arguing with each other before, as much as they loved each other now. Month passed, then years, the news of the two of them dating each other broke out before they graduate. Both family took it fairly good since they saw them together a lot. The only one who took it bad was Kageyama, who didn’t talk to them unless he really have too. The lovebird move together for the university and a year later Tsukishima clumsily propose Hinata. While they knew they couldn’t get married nor have a same-sex partnership certificate, they knew they could leave with each other as long as they were careful with their neighbors. 

Hinata became first grader teacher, while Tsukishima was still studying medicine in Tohoku university in Sendai. 

When they first meet they never thought their relationship will take them that far, now they were leaving a life all couple could dream of while the Moon was still watching over the Sun in the sky of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fan fiction, but the first I post here. I'm still a little be hesitant, since English is not my primary language. I just hope you will enjoy the full series as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
